


The King And His Captain

by L_C_Weary



Series: Loan's Captive Prince Month [20]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Gen, Swordfighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: King Laurent was in need of a new captain and he wanted Jord's opinion.(10-Year Anniversary Captive Prince Month, Day 20, Prompt: Fall/Rise)





	The King And His Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my. It was a last minute write, then I fluffed up the publishing, I hurried so much, but here it is. I had an exam and I was stressed, sorry.
> 
> Not first language. No beta. You can figure the rest.

The training garden was filled with the sound of clashes. The humidity of the early morning of Arles with its start of the summer season, weighting the air down, the smell of sweat and mud trapped between high walls.

There were only one pair occupying the field of training. Jord, whom Laurent wanted to talk with, was sparing with Aktis with small smile to the frustration of the Akielon. It was something Laurent's men shared with him, the great deal of happiness that came from annoying the Akielons. Not that from the Akielon point of view there were questions about what attitude they favored towards the other nation. Their joined kingdom had a long and exhausting journey ahead of it.

Aktis groaned when his sword hit the grass, three times in a row. He was protecting his side, where he got a cut from only a few weeks ago at a border issue. It shouldn't have been necessary if his side had been healing correctly.

"We should stop." Jord lowered his sword, brows furrowed. He also sensed that something was not right with Aktis’s stiff motions. Aktis groaned again then nodded and dropped down on the pale grass.

They spoke in Akielon, Aktis, who was trained in both languages that was spoken in his kingdom, was fond of language lessons with Jord. He had more innocent intentions than Lazar for example - who in his first months only new words connected to lovemaking in Akielon -, but had similar reason for holding private discussions with Jord. It seemed to work.

Laurent, who at the moment was hiding in the shadows of the wall, was not the only one who noticed small thing like how awfully close they sat at the moment. It seemed nowadays, that other soldiers have - finally - sensed what was going on between their friends.

Jord joined him, offered him a flask and his eyes never left Aktis. He was looking for the signs of real distress and not exhaustion. It seemed to annoy the Akielon further.

"I'm fine." It was frustrated but weak as a protest. Jord frowned. "Okay, maybe I pulled it a bit, a few minutes ago." He brushed sweaty locks of hair behind Jord's ear. As he retreated his hand stay there for a few seconds, cupping Jord's cheek, who lean into the touch.

The Akielons were mostly shy about things like public affection but Aktis - similar to Damianos - was a man who wanted to makes his intentions clear. He was straightforward and deliberate.

Laurent smiled self-satisfied, despite his intentions of being neutral. He, himself, did take steps sometimes, to create situations for Jord and Aktis where they could be themselves without a thousand other soldiers watching them, after understanding Aktis's feelings were beyond friendship and after he made sure he was worth Jord's attention.

Laurent decided that was the moment he needed to approach. The lovebirds separated immediately, and started to stand up but Laurent dismissed them with a flick of a hand.

"Would you have a few rounds for me too?" he asked stepping in front of Jord. He was probably still buzzing with energy. The soldier bowed his head slightly.

"Yes, Your Majesty," he answered looking back to Aktis a bit concerned as he stood up. Laurent also wanted to prevent any harm.

"Are you sure, you don't need to see a physician?"

"No, Your Majesty," he said almost annoyed with the constant concern that was directed at him. "I'll take a break as you make him sweat" he titled his head towards Jord. His lover wasn't amused. Laurent was. It would be a harder and more entertaining challenge if Jord had even more motivation.

"Shall we?" he turned to Jord small smile playing on his lips. The soldier nodded.

Their sword fights were comforting in a mundane sense. They knew each other well enough for making their mind work with prediction and with improvisation, but there were no rush in these, it was sometimes just muscle work.

"I wanted to talk to you," said Laurent parring a heavy attack, after a few minutes into voiceless training. Jord looked at him suspiciously.

"Would you like to stop, Your Majesty?" Laurent smiled. It was not his usual method. When it came to important decision he collected his advisers, listened to them with intent, then went riding or simply locked the door on himself before the decision was made.

This casual conversation was not something he did often. It was clearly out of his range and Jord was smart enough to notice.

"Enguerran's getting married," he attacked Jord, who scoffed, more likely about his statement, not about his fighting technique.

"So I've heard." Laurent raised an eyebrow as he disguised his laughter as a sharp exhale.

"You know something I don't?" he asked sword twirling in his hand with elegant wrist motions. Jord blushed, he seemed to hope his previous sentence would be enough.

"I met the woman." He blocked a hit. "She has a difficult nature. She was too fond of herself," more like outright narcissistic, "and was certain, she deserved all of Enguerran's attention," and a bit spoiled, which was an awful trait in a grown woman. It was not wise to talk about someone noble and over him in rank to his king. Laurent was listening. "With the kids she was different. I think she would care for any kid, maybe it pains her she couldn't have her own. But with the Captain," he frowned. "It's possible I'm mistaken."

"It is," Laurent said without interest. Now that was something Jord was not anticipating.

"Is your opinion similar to mine, Your Majesty?" He was smirking.

"That's not why I want to talk to you. Although it's connected." They came together again and this times Jord lost his sword.

"The lovely lady wants him to retire to their land and grow crops," explained Laurent while Jord collected his sword. He hummed. It was not how a common soldier should have reacted to a King. He, on rare occasions, flattered himself with the thought that Laurent was his friends. "Which leaves me in need of a new captain," he said casually. Jord willed himself not to react. He knew Laurent did appreciate his opinion but he was not naive enough to think he didn't want to see how he would take this conversation.

"Would you like my opinion about the candidates?" He lunged at Laurent.

"Sure." He sounded bored again. Jord shared his thoughts about the higher ranked officers. Laurent sometimes scoffed at him or hummed, no other sign of being actually interested.

"I see," he said when Jord was finished yet it was possible he talked to his lost sword. Jord waited as his king regarded him.

"I'll be honest, I thought about you." It was without emotion. Jord turned to look at the grass at his feet. His heart started to hammer, but he knew with clarity how that would end, no matter how much he wanted it, how much he would have tried. He was never trained like that. "What's your opinion about that?"

"I'm not qualified, Your Majesty. I have already proven I'm not-," he did not look him in the eye, "I have made grave mistakes during my short lived captaincy." Then he blushed. "I didn't meant like that," he looked up to Laurent.

"Well, it was longer than Damen's," he said, idly swirling his sword. Jord smirked.

"True."

"Besides it was an amateur mistake, made under great stress." He winced. When King Laurent was protecting anyone it was always an interesting situation. "I expect you know better now. If something similar happens I can guarantee, my attitude towards you won't be so kind as it was last time." His eyes were the color of steel, painted blue by water reflecting on it.

Jord wanted to believe he deserved it, he worked for it without question. Well, maybe not for captaincy but higher rank where he could be appreciated and could be useful. He wanted to believe he earned it.

It was not true. He was way too young, way too inexperienced, and he did blow the first opportunity. Laurent was kind with him. There was no war they planned, the wild clans at the cities on the border were oppressed by smaller troops. Having a captain was almost no more than a formality. And an award. But Laurent knew what it meant to him.

"Was I clear?" the king asked. Jord looked at him, and that motherfucker was smiling. Jord's lips twitched upwards.

"Perfectly, Your Majesty," he said, politeness hiding his amusement.

"Good," he said and swung his sword at him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I ship Aktis and Jord. Why? Because they diced together once? Kinda. But it started an avalanche in my brain, so here we are.
> 
> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
